The proposed research training program will provide post-doctoral training in clinical research regarding the neurobehavior, neuroendocrinology, and neurogenetics of Alzheimer's Disease (AD) and related dementias. In particular, the program will focus on training clinical researchers capable of translating critical findings from basic science into hypotheses regarding the etiology, pathophysiology, and treatment of AD. Furthermore, clinical researchers will receive specialized training in two areas of study, neuroendocrinology and neurogenetics, that hold promise for increasing our understanding of the pathogenesis of AD and for developing new therapeutic approaches. Recent advances have underscored the importance of genetic factors such as amyloid precursor protein and presenilin mutations, and apolipoprotein epsilon genotype. Neuroendocrine factors such as estrogenic, glucoregulatory, and glucocorticoid status may also play an important pathogenetic role in modulating AD susceptibility genes, and thereby affect the neuropsychologic expression of AD. Clinical investigators capable of bridging the fields of neurogenetics, neuropsychology, and neuroendocrinology will be needed to disentangle and define these potentially critical interactions. The program will take place in the rich and interactive research environment of the University of Washington and the Veterans Affairs Puget Sound Health Care System, where a critical mass of faculty conduct both basic science and clinical research in the neuroendocrinology and neurogenetics of AD. The Alzheimer's Disease Research Center at the University of Washington will also serve as a resource for faculty and trainees. Given the interdisciplinary focus of the program, both Ph.D. and M.D. fellows will be included. As a new program, the number of slots has been restricted to two M.D. fellows and three Ph.D. post-doctoral fellows. M.D. fellowship candidates will have completed residency training in psychiatry or neurology, whereas Ph.D. fellowship candidates will have completed residency training in psychiatry or neurology, whereas Ph.D. fellowship candidates will have completed doctoral training in neuropsychology, geropsychology, cognitive aging, neuroendocrinology, or human genetics. All fellows will be required to completed a minimum of two years of fellowship, and additional years will be strongly encouraged. Although there is a long-standing commitment to aging training at our institution, our program is unique in its interdisciplinary nature and focus on clinical translational research in AD and related conditions. As such, it will provide a much-needed approach to the training of clinical research scientists whose work will address these complex disorders.